Confesión de amor
by Yane26
Summary: Todo cambia cuando una gran amistad es sorprendida por el amor, ¿Podrán dos amigas superar el enamoramiento? ¿Qué sentimiento triunfará?, aveces la verdadera respuesta puede estar a la vuelta de una confesión. One-Shot Elsanna.
1. Elsa's POV

_Hola publico, por aquí les dejo este One-Shot Elsanna que espero sea de su agrado._

_Aclaro que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Disney._

_Que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESIÓN DE AMOR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Elsa's POV"<strong>

Estoy muy emocionada, hoy es uno de esos días en los que te preparas para vivir una noche inolvidable, una de esas en las que la diversión será recordada eternamente y donde nuevas selfies entraran a formar parte del álbum de los mejores momentos de tu existencia.

Sé que esta vez la rumba no será tan desenfrenada como la última vez durante mi cumpleaños, ya que por alguna extraña razón la mayoría de los integrantes de mi alocado grupo de amigos ha tenido que cancelar a último momento, bueno, eso es lo que me contó Anna, quien insistió en ser ella quien extendiera la bola al resto de chicos. Aunque la mayoría de las veces soy yo quien organiza las salidas, esta vez dejé que fuera ella quien lo hiciera, en verdad quiero ver con que nos sale mi querida amiga. Yo solo invité a mi hermano Kristoff y a mi súper amigo Olaf, quienes como buenos fiesteros jamás te dicen que no cuando de baile se trata, ellos serán los únicos que irán junto con Anna y conmigo, así que bueno, será una salida de cuatro y no de diez como generalmente suelen serlo, lo admito, diez es mucha gente, pero es que son amistades que se cosechan desde la infancia, de esas que se vuelven para toda la vida y que siempre permanecerán a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, amo a todos esos loquillos y los voy a extrañar hoy, pero que se le va a hacer, pienso pasármela de pelos con mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amiga y mi querido hermano, algo me dice que será una noche especial, lo presiento.

-/-

Ya es hora de salir, en la sala están todos esperándome y yo como siempre soy la última en terminar de arreglarse, la verdad no entiendo por qué si yo hago todo rápido, o al menos así lo siento, lo cierto es que solo encuentro dos explicaciones, o los demás son parientes de flash o yo lo soy de una tortuga, total que siempre es la misma historia, menos mal que mis amigos ya están acostumbrados a ella, porque sino ya estarían botando chispas a causa de tanta espera.

Por fin estoy lista, a toda prisa guardo en un pequeño bolso mi celular y la billetera, y salgo corriendo hacia la sala antes de que me descabecen. Al entrar los encuentro a todos sentados en el sofá viendo televisión, el primero en hablar es Kristoff quien siempre es el que reprocha mis demoras excesivas a la hora de salir.

- _¡Vaya por fin! ¡Ya estábamos considerando la idea de quedarnos viendo películas en vez de irnos de fiesta!_

_- Lo siento..._

Es lo único que atino a responder, en verdad estoy muy apenada. Giro mi atención hacia los otros chicos y veo que Olaf me observa divertido ante la última regañada de mi hermano, ese tonto siempre goza con mis metidas de pata, pero en fin, ahora desvío mi mirada hacia a Anna y me encuentro con esos hermosos ojos celestes que también me miran fijamente, parece como hipnotizada o algo así, es tan intensa su forma de mirarme que hasta pienso que tengo algo raro encima, de inmediato me examino a ver si traigo algo mal en mi ropa pero no, mi vestido está en orden, me veo en el espejo que se encuentra justo a mi lado pero tampoco veo nada raro por ninguna parte, definitivamente estoy bien en cuanto a mi aspecto, ¿Pero y entonces? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?, la duda me corroe y no pienso quedarme con ella, me acerco a donde mi amiguis quien todavía sigue como idiotizada, me coloco a su lado y lentamente me inclino para preguntárselo directamente al oído, total que la confianza entre las dos es infinita y nos decimos las cosas sin tapujos.

- _Anna, amiga mía, ¿Por qué me observas como si fueras pretendiente enamorado? _

Ella pega un brinco saliendo de su hipnosis y ahora me ve con cara de susto, no dice nada, solo me mira con los ojos tan abiertos que hasta parecen quererse salir de sus orbitas, yo sigo esperando a que me de una explicación pero ella sigue muda.

- _¿Y bien?_

Le insisto invitándola a hablar con mi expresión.

- _Yo... Yo solo... Te observaba y ya, no... no es... no es nada especial._

Me contesta con titubeos y con una tonalidad de rojo alarmante en su rostro, conozco cuando ella se pone así, tantos años de ser su mejor amiga me han ayudado a identificar cada una de sus reacciones, así que no tengo dudas, ella está nerviosa, muy pero muy nerviosa.

Anna me ha mantenido muy intrigada recientemente, es que siento que su comportamiento ha cambiado los últimos meses, no es solo su mirada, es también su forma de hablarme, de tratarme, esos detalles tan lindos que me han sorprendido, antes no solíamos regalarnos chocolates, ni tarjeticas que dicen te quiero, ni enviarnos mensajes de buenas noches llenos de meloseria, ni de buenos días en igual tono, pero es que mi amiga pelirroja ha hecho todo esto muy común últimamente, a mi se me ha hecho extraño todo esto obviamente, pero lo atribuyo a su forma de ser tan cariñosa, es que ella es así, es un amor con todo y con todos, así que, ¿Por qué no serlo un poco mas con su mejor amiga?, creo que aunque extraño es normal ¿no?, bueno, al menos eso quiero creer.

Mi hermano ingresa nuevamente a la sala luego de su estadía en el baño.

- _Listo, ahora si vámonos._

Decido dejar a mi amiga en paz y nos disponemos a partir. No teníamos idea de hacia donde nos dirigíamos, era secreto de estado o mas bien de Anna, insistía en que era una sorpresa así que no teníamos mas alternativa que dejarnos guiar por ella.

El taxi se detuvo en una zona de discotecas bastante movida de la ciudad, era la zona preferida de todos al momento de la rumba así que nos emocionamos en el acto. Le pagamos al chofer y nos bajamos esperando a que nuestra guía nos diera indicaciones, la curiosidad me mataba pero esperaba pacientemente a que Anna nos dijera cual de todas las espectaculares discotecas que nos rodeaban sería nuestro destino de esta noche, en mi interior tenía una preferencia especial por una, así que cruzaba los dedos para que esta fuera la elegida.

- _Bien chicos, ¿Quieren saber que disco es la elegida?_

_- ¡Por favor! _

Gritamos los tres al tiempo, todos a nuestro alrededor nos quedaron viendo como si fuéramos un trío de locos, pero es que ya era demasiada la impaciencia, demasiada.

- _Ok... Cuanta ansiedad... Pero está bien, ya no los haré sufrir más, el sitio elegido para esta noche es... ¡Milano!_

Cuando escuchamos ese nombre a los tres se nos iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisita boba se dibujó en nuestros labios, nos tomó unos segundos reaccionar pero la emoción no dio espera.

- _¿En serio Anna? ¿No nos estas mintiendo?_

Preguntó mi hermano Kristoff con entusiasmo pero a la vez con incredulidad ante aquella noticia.

- _¿Crees que jugaría con sus sentimientos de esa manera? ¡Por supuesto que es cierto, iremos a Milano, tenemos reservación y todo!_

- _¿Reservación? ¿Pero cómo la conseguiste? Hoy es un día difícil para reservaciones, tu sabes, un sábado, después de Halloween, todo el mundo quiere bailar esta noche, ¿no es cierto amigos?_

Nos preguntó Olaf a mi hermano y a mi, nosotros asentimos inmediatamente, y es que el tenía razón, conseguir reservación en Milano un día como hoy es prácticamente imposible, ¿Cómo Anna, nuestra Anna, la había conseguido?

- _Aunque no lo crean uno tiene sus contactos, fue un poco difícil lo admito, pero cuando Anna Winter se propone algo lo consigue._

Contestó ella muy orgullosa de su hazaña, y es que en verdad el que lo hubiese logrado es toda una hazaña, nos tenía a todos sorprendidos pero a la vez emocionados de saber que disfrutaríamos de tan esplendido lugar, yo particularmente estaba inmensamente feliz, así que no dude en agradecérselo a mi amiga, me lancé sobre ella y la rodee en un fuerte abrazo.

- _Gracias, muchas gracias por darnos esta magnífica sorpresa, te quiero._

Le digo al oído y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella me corresponde el abrazo aferrándome con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

- _Yo también te quiero, no te imaginas cuánto._

Siento tanta calidez en sus palabras que hace que una corriente eléctrica atraviese mi cuerpo, se que ella me quiere, lo se porque me lo ha demostrado de mil formas durante toda mi vida, ha sido mi compañía fiel, mi apoyo incondicional, mi confidente, hemos llorado juntas, también hemos reído, hemos discutido, nos hemos reconciliado, ella es esa persona especial que ocupa un lugar muy importante en tu corazón, no es solo mi amiga, es casi mi hermana, y yo también la quiero, la quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

- _Dios... Tanto amor me va a hacer vomitar._

Otro de los comentarios inoportunos de Olaf, es que ese nunca va a cambiar, es un completo idiota capaz de arruinar el más perfecto de los momentos con una sola palabra, a veces no entiendo como lo soportamos, pero bueno, creo que toda su locura y sus comentarios fuera de lugar es lo que nos hace quererlo un poco más, es ilógico lo se, pero así es, nada que hacer.

Me separo del abrazo con mi amiga mirando a Olaf con cara de pocos amigos, Anna también lo hace, pero su mirada es mucho mas fuerte que la mía, es casi fulminante, creo que si las miradas mataran el chico ya estaría muerto, total, Olaf es de esos que mientras mas le discutes mas importante se siente, haciendo que su nivel de intensidad aumente a nivel experto y obviamente no le daremos ese gusto, ninguna de las dos es tan tonta como para darle cuerda diciéndole una sola palabra, así que lo ignoramos por completo y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro destino, el grandiosisimo Milano nos espera y no hay tiempo que perder, la diversión debe comenzar.

Entramos al lugar y como era de esperarse está repleto de gente, el ambiente es tan increíble que hace que tus sentidos se activen al instante, tu cerebro se sincroniza con la buena música y tu cuerpo empieza a moverse por si solo al compás de aquellos que bailan bajo las luces neón, flashes, la cámara de humo y todos esos efectos que un buen DJ sabe manejar. No hay sitio donde ubicarse, muchos permanecen de pie al lado de la barra o bailando por ahí en cualquier rincón que encuentren disponible, por eso, cuando miras a uno de los costados de la disco y ves una mesa vacía con sillas para cuatro personas es imposible no sentirse afortunado, allí estaba nuestra mesa esperándonos para descontento de muchos, no lo había pensado antes, pero benditas sean las reservaciones.

Nos ubicamos en nuestra privilegiada mesa, el mesero nos trae la carta y los chicos se encargan de pedir lo que consumiremos esta noche, conociéndolos se que pedirán lo de siempre, una botella del trago preferido de todas nuestras salidas, acompañado de Coca-Cola para pasar el sabor amargo y una bolsa de maníes para probar de vez en cuando, escucho a Olaf hacer el pedido y en efecto acerté en mi suposición. Minutos después el mesero deja el pedido en la mesa y oficialmente nuestra fiesta comienza, el primer trago es servido, estamos a punto de beberlo cuando Anna nos detiene en nuestro cometido.

- _Esperen chicos, se están olvidando de algo muy importante, el brindis..._

Si es cierto, en nuestro grupo es costumbre hacer un brindis antes de probar el primer trago de la noche, este es infaltable.

- _Tienes razón Annita, adelante, te concedemos el honor porque hoy tu te llevas todo el crédito._

Le digo invitándola a proceder con las tradicionales palabras de nuestro brindis nocturno, ella asiente y empieza con su discurso.

- _Bien, brindo porque esta noche sea la mejor de todas las que hemos vivido, porque sea inolvidable y porque todos los propósitos que cada uno trajo al venir el día de hoy se hagan realidad. ¡Salud!_

_- ¡Salud!_

Contestamos los tres al compás y el primer trago es pasado, siento ese sabor amargo en mi boca que no desaparecerá hasta después d sorbos de alcohol, así que tomo un poco de Coca-Cola para pasar el sabor y lo mismo hace Anna, ella es un poco mas torpe que yo a la hora de beber, su expresión es tan graciosa que no puedo evitar soltar una risita, ella me observa también divertida, intentó seguir burlándome pero aún en los actos mas bochornosos se ve tierna la condenada, definitivamente no hay situación en este mundo que le haga perder su encanto.

La noche transcurre de maravilla, luego de una sesión de selfies y varios tragos en el camino ahora parecemos estar atados a la pista, yo bailo con Olaf y Anna lo hace con Kristoff, la música es tan buena, hasta parece que el DJ adivinara nuestros gustos para no permitir que nos sentemos, todo el mundo se ve animado, casi no hay espacio pero la gente se las ingenia para buscar un pedacito de suelo donde bailar, mis pies empiezan a sentir los efectos del baile desenfrenado pero aun así intento continuar, mi propósito es lograr que sea Olaf quien se canse primero y por sus movimientos y su expresión que indican agotamiento se que estoy a punto de conseguirlo. Después de dos canciones mi cometido se cumple, Olaf se rinde y me pide que nos regresemos a la mesa, siento un aura de victoria a mi alrededor, lo complazco en su petición y nos volvemos a sentar. Anna y Kristoff ya lo habían hecho desde la canción anterior, reanudamos nuevamente nuestra plática y la ronda de copas continua.

A este punto ya siento como el alcohol empieza a mostrar su efecto, estoy un poco mareada pero sigo consciente de mis actos, siento una felicidad desbordante y es que la noche ha estado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, una de nuestras mejores salidas nocturnas sin duda. Veo a los chicos y también parecen sentir ya los efectos de tantas copas arrasadas, pero definitivamente la culpa es de Anna, si, es de ella porque esta noche ha estado desenfrenada sirviendo un trago tras otro, hasta parece que quisiera embriagarnos la muy sinvergüenza, sobre todo a Olaf y a Kristoff que les sirve como si fueran tomadores empedernidos los pobres, pero bueno, al menos conmigo es mas condescendiente, sabe que si me sirve igual ya estaría con la cabeza tirada en la mesa hecha un completo desastre, y yo que culpa, tampoco soy bebedora profesional.

De repente empieza a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas, tengo tantas ganas de bailarla que mi cuerpo se mueve solo en la silla, miro a Kristoff y a Olaf para ver cuál de los dos será mi pareja de baile esta vez, pero tal es mi sorpresa cuando los noto a ambos como amonados, su expresión es inconfundible, ya están irremediablemente ebrios, siento una frustración infinita, no esperé que llegaran a ese estado tan rápido, y es que nunca antes se habían dejado ganar por la bebida, pero insisto, es culpa de Anna. La miro y puedo ver una expresión extraña en su rostro, hasta juraría que es de satisfacción, casualmente de todos ella es la que más sobria se ve, no es justo, nos hizo trampa la muy desconsiderada.

- _Mira lo que lograste, ahora nos quedamos sin parejos de baile._

Me observa pícaramente, algo se trae entre manos, lo sé.

- _Pero aún nos tenemos la una a la otra, puedo ser tu pareja si me lo permites. _

_- ¿Tu y yo? ¿Bailando juntas?_

_- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_- Mmm no se, es que no es común que dos mujeres bailen juntas._

_- Bah, puros prejuicios, te aseguro que puedo bailar mejor que cualquiera de estos idiotas, anda, ya no te hagas de rogar y baila conmigo._

Su seguridad y su insistencia me sorprenden, jamás había bailado con una mujer en pareja, pero bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez.

- _Esta bien, vamos._

Puedo ver la alegría en su rostro ante mi aceptación, me toma de la mano y me arrastra hasta la pista de baile.

Bien, ahora estamos la una frente a la otra, no se ni como tomarla ya que esto de bailar con otra mujer es completamente nuevo para mi, supongo que se hace igual que con un hombre, o eso creo, ella se acerca y me toma por la cintura atrayéndome mas a su cuerpo, yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro. Siento una sensación extraña, es algo que ni siquiera se cómo explicar, puedo sentir las miradas sobre nosotras pero no me importan, en mi interior lo único que deseo es seguir bailando con Anna, así que me dejo llevar y nuestros cuerpos se conectan de una manera increíble, danzan en total armonía, tal y como si fuesen uno solo.

Estoy concentrada en nuestro baile cuando de repente ella separa su cabeza de mi hombro y me observa directamente a los ojos, puedo ver un brillo inusual en ellos, irradian algo especial, algo que no se cómo definir pero que los hace ver más hermosos de lo normal.

- _¿Qué pasa?_

Se que algo le sucede, lo presiento desde hace mucho pero por alguna extraña razón ella se niega a decírmelo, sea como sea, esta noche estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

- _Tengo que confesarte algo muy serio, algo que tengo atorado en mi garganta y que ya no puedo seguir callando, si lo hago siento que voy a explotar._

Aquellas palabras confirman mis sospechas, aún no se lo que le sucede, pero cualquier cosa que sea, me satisface saber que por fin siente la confianza suficiente como para decírmelo.

- _Te escucho, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi._

Ella permanece en silencio por un instante, acaricia mi mejilla con delicadeza y me observa directamente a los ojos con intensidad.

- _Te amo Elsa, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie._

Permanezco en blanco por unos segundos, pero aquellas palabras llegan directo a mi corazón haciéndolo latir con más fuerza, ella me está diciendo que me ama, pero, ¿A qué clase de amor se refiere?

- _Yo se que me amas, somos amigas de toda la vida._

_- No, tu no me entiendes, yo no te amo de la forma en que tu crees, mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Elsa, y mi único deseo es este..._

Ella saca su celular y en el puedo ver una imagen con corazoncitos y un tierno muñequito que pregunta: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Quedo atónita, en este preciso momento todo mi ser se encuentra en shock ante tan inesperada confesión, ella me observa ahora con preocupación esperando una respuesta de mi parte pero yo no se cómo reaccionar ni que decirle, en mi cabeza las ultimas actitudes de Anna hacia mi se reproducen una tras otra y entonces todo cobra sentido, todo estaba claro como el agua y yo no lo veía, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo?

Sigo intentando encontrar una respuesta pero no la hallo, mi cabeza está lo suficientemente confundida y si a eso le sumamos el alcohol que llevo en mi sangre, es suficiente para sentir que es imposible pensar con coherencia. Ella sigue observándome y esos bellos ojos azules irradian esperanza pero a la vez ansiedad, se que tengo que darle una respuesta, lo se pero siento que en este momento soy incapaz de dársela.

- _Anna yo... Yo necesito procesar esta noticia, te pido que por favor me des un poco de tiempo, te prometo que cuando estemos a solas hablaremos._

Ella agacha un poco la mirada y emite un suspiro que parece de resignación, al instante alza su vista y vuelve a posarla en mi.

- _Esta bien, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, yo estaré aquí esperando por ti, siempre lo he hecho Elsa, y no tengo inconvenientes en seguir haciéndolo._

Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, es cierto, ella siempre ha estado allí, toda mi vida para ser exacta, ¿Pero desde cuando empezó quererme así? ¿En qué momento Anna se enamoró de mi?, estas preguntas y muchas mas empiezan a surgir en mi cabeza volviéndola un completo caos, ya mis pensamientos no se concentran en la estupenda fiesta en la cual estoy inmersa sino que ahora todos están dirigidos a Anna, a aquella que hasta hace unos segundos era mi mejor amiga pero que ahora es también mi enamorada, sencillamente no entiendo nada, absolutamente nada.

La canción termina y ambas decidimos regresarnos a la mesa, al llegar están Kristoff y Olaf muertos de la risa y no se por qué, ellos nos ven a Anna y a mi con malicia pero ninguna de las dos les sostiene la mirada, no se si lo hacen porque nos vieron bailar juntas o si es porque saben algo, de cualquier forma no tengo deseos de averiguarlo, me siento sumamente incomoda, no se que decir ni cómo actuar ahora que se la verdad, es una situación en la que jamás imagine estar.

Al poco tiempo todos coincidimos en que es hora de regresarnos a casa, ya son casi las 3:30 de la mañana y el sueño y el cansancio no se hicieron esperar. Salimos de lugar y tomamos el taxi de regreso, durante el trayecto el silencio es sepulcral, Kristoff y Olaf están dormidos en sus asientos y Anna y yo ni siquiera nos hemos vuelto a mirar, la tensión entre las dos es mas que notoria. Los primeros en quedarse somos mi hermano y yo, de inmediato despierto a Kristoff y nos bajamos del taxi despidiéndonos con un "hasta mañana", por un instante vuelvo a mirar a Anna y ella me corresponde con esa mirada intensa con la que tantas veces me observaba, antes no sabía lo que significaba, pero ahora lo se, bien dicen que una mirada puede expresar mas que mil palabras, y no tengo dudas de ello, esos bellos ojos celestes irradian un "Te quiero".

-/-

Han pasado dos días y mi cabeza no ha parado de pensar y de pensar, ni siquiera he podido dormir bien a causa de todo esto, el insomnio se hace evidente a causa de mis notorias ojeras y es que tomar una decisión como esta es sumamente difícil, se trata de una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y lo último que quiero es hacer algo que llegue a lastimarla. Me he cuestionado una y mil veces que es lo que siento por ella, hago un repaso por todos los años que hemos permanecido juntas y no encuentro un indicio de algo que yo haya hecho y que haya sobrepasado el límite de amistad, siempre la había considerado como mi amiga e incluso como mi hermana, pero atravesar ese límite jamás se me había cruzado por la cabeza, y no se que hacer, tengo miedo de herirla y mucho mas de perderla, mi mayor temor es hacer algo que ocasione que se aleje para siempre, si esto ocurriera mi corazón quedaría destrozado sin remedio, adoro a esa pelirroja pero no se si mis sentimientos lleguen a esa clase de amor que ella espera, estoy totalmente jodida, en una hora quede de verme con ella y aún soy incapaz de hallar una respuesta, ¿Siempre tengo que ser tan terriblemente indecisa?, carajo, bendita suerte la mía.

-/-

Llegó el momento, estoy entrando a la heladería donde quedé de verme con Anna y mi corazón parece una locomotora sin freno, echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y entonces allí la veo, está sentada en una de las mesas con su cabeza agachada y jugando con sus manos, esto sin dudas es indicio de lo ansiosa que se encuentra, bueno, al parecer ya somos dos. Respiro profundo y camino en dirección hacia ella, con cada paso que doy siento como si me encaminara hacia mi lugar de fusilamiento, y es que no se como irá a reaccionar después de lo que tengo para decirle.

- _Hola_.

Le digo estando frente a la mesa, ella se sobresalta y me mira con cara de susto, luego trata de recomponerse y me esboza una leve sonrisa.

- _Hola_.

Me contesta con un poco de timidez, es la primera vez que la veo así, por lo general se hubiera lanzado sobre mi rodeándome en uno de sus abrazos cariñosos. Decido omitir esto último y me siento en la silla que esta frente a ella.

- _¿Ya pediste algo?_

Le pregunto intentando romper el hielo.

- _No, decidí esperarte a ti primero._

_- Bien, ¿Y qué helado deseas probar?_

_- Tu sabes, el de siempre, imagino que tu igual._

_- Si, el mismo. Iré por ellos, esta vez invito yo._

_- ¡No como crees, por favor déjame invitar a mi!_

_- No señorita, yo dije que invitaría primero, así que ya perdió su turno._

Le digo guiñándole un ojo. Ella hace un mohín pero después se rinde y accede. Me paro en dirección a la caja para hacer el pedido, a los dos minutos regreso con dos copas de helado de chocolate, vainilla y brownie, le entrego una de estas a mi acompañante y vuelvo a sentarme en la mesa para seguir con lo que venimos. Ambas permanecemos en silencio degustando de nuestro helado, los segundos transcurren y se sienten eternos, hasta que decido armarme de valor y ser yo quien inicie con la conversación.

- _Entonces, tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente..._

Ella alza enseguida la mirada y asiente con la cabeza.

- _Antes de comenzar, quiero que sepas que esto es sumamente difícil para mi, que durante estos dos días no he dejado de pensar en tu confesión y en lo que diría durante esta conversación. He intentado encontrar una forma de resolver esto, pero mil preguntas vienen a mi mente y mientras no tenga una respuesta clara creo que me será imposible encontrar una salida. Por eso, antes de hacerte saber lo que pienso, quiero pedirte que por favor me respondas ciertos interrogantes que no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza._

- _Esta bien, pregunta._

Me dijo así secamente y sin rodeos.

- _¿En qué momento te enamoraste de mi?_

También decido ir directo al grano.

- _No lo se, es un sentimiento que nació sin darme cuenta, yo también me he hecho esa misma pregunta y por más que he querido respondérmela no puedo, solo te puedo decir, que el momento de autoreconocimiento y aceptación sucedió hace unos meses, cuatro para ser exacta, cuando me quede a dormir en tu casa y mientras dormías no podía parar de contemplar lo hermosa que te veías, ni de pensar en las inmensas ganas que tenia de..._

Hizo una pausa y bajo la mirada.

- _¿Ganas de que?_

Le insisto para que continúe con su respuesta.

- _De besarte._

Contestó al fin y las tonalidades de rojo empezaron a asomarse en su rostro, no me estoy viendo en un espejo pero se que yo también estoy en la misma situación, puedo sentir el caliente subirse por mis mejillas.

- _Ok... Mmm... Tengo otra pregunta. ¿Alguien mas sabe de tus sentimientos hacia mi?_

- _Ehmm, bueno, lo saben Olaf y Rapunzel, ellos me han aconsejado para que sea sincera contigo y te confesara mis sentimientos, también lo sabe mi madre, no se cómo lo hizo pero lo descubrió por si sola, al final no me quedó otra alternativa que corroborarle la verdad, y no estoy segura, pero creo que tu hermano también lo sospecha._

- _Claro, ahora entiendo las indirectas de Olaf, ahí está el pintado. Me sorprende que Rapunzel no me haya insinuado nada, aunque bueno, ella es muy buena guardando secretos, y tu madre, ¡Dios, tu madre lo sabe!, ¿Que te dijo? ¿No pegó el grito en el cielo?_

- _No, en realidad lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, dice que no dejara de quererme sean cual sean mis preferencias sexuales._

_- Oh, ya veo..._

Esto último hizo que internamente me hiciera un cuestionamiento, ¿Reaccionarían mis padres igual? Mmm, no estoy segura de contar con tanta suerte.

- _Ahora la última pregunta, también la más importante de todas. ¿Estas segura de lo que sientes? ¿No estarás confundiendo cariño con amor?_

_- Estoy totalmente segura de lo que siento, créeme que si no lo estuviera jamás te lo habría confesado._

Me responde con una seguridad impresionante, la cual me hace sentir aún mas culpable por no poder decir lo mismo que ella en este momento. Me quedo en silencio sin decir nada mas, hasta que ella lo interrumpe con una petición.

- _Elsa por favor, ya no me tengas en esta agonía, dime de una vez que es lo que sientes, necesito saberlo._

Trago saliva, se que no hay forma de que pueda escapar, el momento de ser sincera ha llegado y no hay marcha atrás.

- _Esta bien, seré completamente honesta contigo. Como ya te lo había dicho, estos días lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a una conclusión..._

Ella me mira con tanta atención que hace que mis nervios se eleven a niveles infinitos.

- _Yo te adoro con toda mi alma, pero lo cierto es que... En estos momentos no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos._

Lo dije y sentí como si un vacío se formara en mi corazón, ella desvío su mirada mostrándose pensativa, luego agachó su cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. La preocupación y la culpa me invaden, tomo su barbilla y alzo su rostro hasta quedar otra vez frente a frente, veo sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y siento como si me clavaran un puñal en el pecho, mi peor temor se está haciendo realidad, estoy haciéndole daño a esa persona que tanto quiero, eso ni yo misma me lo puedo perdonar.

- _No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, por favor dime que puedo hacer para evitarlo, dime lo que sea y lo haré._

_- No te preocupes por mis lágrimas, estas ya desaparecerán, tu no puedes hacer nada, es algo que solo yo debo solucionar ya que no puedo obligarte a que me quieras igual._

_- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento._

_- No lo sientas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada._

- _Anna se que esto puede sonar algo egoísta, pero en verdad te quiero, y no deseo perder a mi mejor amiga._

_- Y no la perderás, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, pero entiende que será un poco difícil para mi, haré todo lo posible para que esto no arruine nuestra relación, eso es lo que menos deseo, solo te pido tiempo, tiempo para poder sacar esto que siento._

- _Todo el que necesites, lo que tu me pidas eso haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del dolor que te estoy causando._

_- Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, es culpa mía por autoalimentarme falsas esperanzas y por dejar que este sentimiento absurdo creciera sin hacer algo que lo frenara por completo._

- _El amor no es un sentimiento absurdo, es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede existir y en verdad me halaga que tu lo sientas por mi, no sabes cómo me gustaría poder corresponderlo, no tienes idea._

- _Ya olvídalo, eso jamás pasará, debí suponerlo desde un principio y no haber sido tan estúpida al confesártelo, no digo, soy una bestia._

_- Claro que no, no te menosprecies así, tu no eres una bestia, eres un ser hermoso y vales mas de lo que te imaginas, mas que yo, mas que cualquiera, eso no lo pongas en duda._

_- Si tu lo dices... Pero bueno, creo que es mejor cortar con esta conversación, no deseo seguir hablando de esto._

Me dice al tiempo que seca sus lágrimas con el puño de su suéter, y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que acceder ante su petición.

- _Esta bien, como gustes._

Ya no hay mas palabras que decir, puedo entender perfectamente su actitud, si se aleja lo entiendo, si me rechaza también, es normal que actúes así con la persona que rompe tu corazón, pero como me pesa, como me pesa que sea precisamente Anna quien este en esa situación, hubiera dado mi vida entera para que fuera cualquier otra persona menos ella, me hago la fuerte y se que ella también se hace, pero ambas sufrimos, cada una a su manera, cada una desde su propia perspectiva, solo deseo que esta tormenta pase y que pronto podamos gozar de esa dicha que producía nuestra cercanía, porque no hay sensación más perturbadora que esa que te invade al sentir que ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

-/-

Ya son cuatro semanas sin verla, me pregunto como estará, que andará haciendo, si me extrañará tanto como yo a ella, si algún día pensará regresar a mi, y es que detesto cuando los presentimientos se hacen realidad, porque la mayoría de las veces esa realidad se vuelve dolorosa, tanto como lo es la que yo estoy viviendo ahora, donde he perdido a mi mejor amiga sin remedio. Se que no es su culpa, tampoco es la mía, ambas lo intentamos, pero continuar con una amistad cuando una de las partes siente amor es una misión condenada al fracaso, creo que subestimé lo fuerte que es el sentimiento de Anna hacia mi, en verdad podía ver el sufrimiento en su mirada, mi presencia le hacia daño y no podía permitir que mi egoísmo la destruyera, así que la deje ir, la deje ser libre aunque este dolor de no tenerla me consumiera lentamente.

Me enteré por nuestros amigos que ha empezado a salir con el estúpido de Hans, cuando lo supe fue como si me mentaran la madre, me invadió una rabia infinita y por primera vez en mi vida sentí deseos de matar, de todos los chicos con que podría salir, ¿Tenía que ser precisamente con ese? ¿Con el imbécil de Hans Cooper?, siempre he detestado a ese idiota, no es más que un engreído que se cree la última gota del desierto y el saber que Anna está saliendo con el aumentó mi odio considerablemente, y lo que más rabia me da, es que ella sabe lo mal que me cae, es mas, un día colocamos su foto como objetivo durante nuestro juego de tiro al blanco, me tomó varios días comprender su decisión, pero bueno, si el la hace feliz, pues que le vaya bien.

-/-

A quien le miento, los días pasan y sigo sin soportar la idea de que Anna este con ese imbécil, no se exactamente que es lo que me molesta, ni yo misma me comprendo, debería estar feliz porque por fin ella dejará de sufrir por mi culpa, pero es que... No lo concibo, por mas que intento aceptarlo no puedo, no se si es por mi odio excesivo hacia Hans o si es que... Ay no lo se, sigo completamente confundida, solo estoy segura de dos cosas: una, extraño a Anna con todas mis fuerzas, y dos, odio el que ande ennoviada con Hans Cooper, lo odio con toda mi alma.

Para colmo de males, mi hermano Kristoff no para de lanzarme indirectas, y es que no se porque rayos no me dice las cosas de frente, se que el sabe el motivo de mi distanciamiento con Anna, pero se empeña en molestarme con sus comentarios cargados de doble sentido, lo mismo pasa con Olaf, sus comentarios inoportunos llenos de sarcasmo ya me tienen hasta la coronilla, y ni hablemos de Rapunzel, esa condenada rubia tampoco me colabora, le pido un consejo y lo único que me dice es que debo encontrar la respuesta en mi corazón, joder, si le digo que debería meterse a filosofa, porque muy bonitas palabras pero nada que aportan. Así que detesto admitirlo, pero todo esto me tiene con un genio de los mil demonios, si me dijeran que parezco vieja amargada no me sorprendería en lo absoluto.

Decido salir a dar una vuelta, estar encerrada pensando en lo mismo y revisando el Facebook de Anna una y otra vez como si fuera espía de la CIA ya me tiene cansada, así que agarro mi chaleco y parto sin rumbo definido. Llego al parque que se encuentra a dos cuadras de mi casa y me distraigo viendo a los niños jugar, a las personas que pasean sus mascotas, a los que hacen ejercicio y cuando llego a las parejas de enamorados que se besan públicamente siento que de nuevo mi tranquilidad se desvanece. Otra vez viene a mi mente el rostro de Anna, pero espera, ¿Por qué pienso justo en Anna cuando veo enamorados? Ay Dios, creo que de plano ya me estoy enloqueciendo.

Me siento en una de las bancas a reflexionar, analizo cada una de mis reacciones frente a los últimos acontecimientos, primero, la tristeza que me produce su lejanía, digo, es normal que la extrañe, fue mi mejor amiga tanto tiempo que es comprensible que su ausencia me duela, ahora, mi comportamiento al saberla en amoríos con otro, esto si es algo que debo analizar bien, porque a quien le miento, en verdad me he comportado como una loca obsesiva, tantas horas revisando fotos o estados de redes sociales para ver si encontraba alguna publicación de ellos no es normal en una amiga, definitivamente no lo es, entonces, ¿Por qué actuó así? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Permanezco en silencio por unos segundos, segundos que se volvieron minutos, hasta que por fin la iluminación llega a mi mente y entonces todo es luz y claridad.

- _¡Pero si es obvio! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? ¿Siempre tengo que ser tan lenta para todo?_

Ahora lo entiendo, estoy celosa, estoy sumamente celosa de Hans Cooper, si intento medir mis celos del 1 al 10 es imposible porque los míos llegan a un 12, ahora la pregunta es, ¿Por qué siento estos celos incontrolables?, sigo analizando la situación y todo apunta a una sola conclusión, he empezado a sentir cosas por Anna, cosas que van mucho más allá de un sentimiento de amistad.

- _¡Me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga!_

Estas palabras salen de mi boca y retumban en mi cabeza con fuerza, conocer los sentimientos de Anna hacia mi han permitido que salieran a flote los míos, aquellos que han permanecido dormidos pero que ahora despiertan como huracán enfurecido, haciéndome ver que no quiero perder a esa hermosa pelirroja, que nadie me va a hacer sentir esa felicidad y ese regocijo que su cercanía me provoca, entonces todo está claro para mi, ahora no hay duda ni confusión porque se perfectamente lo que deseo, tenerla a mi lado eternamente y fundirme en sus brazos para siempre.

Siento como la desesperación me invade, me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro como si quisiera hacer un hoyo en el suelo.

- _Es que fui muy estúpida, jamás debí rechazarla, ahora por mi maldita indecisión ella está de novia con otro._

- _(...)_

- _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago para recuperarla? ¿Aun sentirá lo mismo por mi? ¿Me perdonará si le confieso que también la amo?, Dios, no puedo perderla, no puedo. _

En este momento ni siquiera pienso con coherencia, salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el viento hacia la casa de esa persona que ocupa mi corazón y mis pensamientos, ni siquiera se que es lo que voy a decirle, pero esta angustia y esta necesidad que siento de hacer algo que remedie este desastre me motivan para seguir mi impulso, al diablo los razonamientos, ya está bueno de pensar, ahora ha llegado el momento de actuar.

Llego a la puerta completamente agitada a causa de tanta carrera, toco el timbre y al poco tiempo me abre la señora Winter, quien al verme coloca cara de asombro.

- _Oh Elsa, tu por aquí._

_- Así es señora, ¿Como esta? ¿Anna se encuentra?_

Ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer una pregunta a la vez, esta desesperación que siento por hablar con Anna es agobiante.

- _Ehh si, está en su habitación, pasa._

Con su mano me invita a pasar y yo accedo inmediatamente, subo las escaleras y voy directo a la habitación de Anna, ya me conozco el camino de memoria. Llego a una puerta adornada con escarcha y copos de nueve, siento mi corazón acelerarse ante el solo hecho de saber que estoy a un paso de encontrarme de nuevo con ella, toco dos veces y al instante escucho esa dulce voz desde adentro que suena como melodía para mis oídos.

- _¿Quién es?_

Trago pesadamente y me apresuro a responder.

- _Soy yo, Elsa._

Se hace un silencio eterno que amenaza con desquiciarme. De repente, la puerta se abre y entonces ella aparece frente a mi observándome fijamente, no puedo describir exactamente lo que irradian sus hermosos ojos en este momento, lo único que se, es que no quiero que dejen de mirarme.

- _Elsa... ¿Tu aquí?_

_- Si, sé que es raro que yo venga hasta aquí después de lo sucedido, pero necesito hablar contigo Anna, y lo necesito con urgencia._

Su expresión cambia a una de asombro, pero no dice nada, solo se hace a un lado de la puerta y me invita para que entre a su habitación. Ahora mis manos tiemblan, intento ocultar mis nervios escondiéndolas en los bolsillos de mi chaleco, ella cierra la puerta y después se sienta en un extremo de la cama, me señala que me siente a su lado, yo accedo y ahora estoy sentada junto a ella.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí con tanta urgencia? _

Me pregunta sin mirarme y con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal. Yo no se ni por donde empezar, lo único que se me ocurre es iniciar con una importante pregunta.

- _Anna, ¿Todavía sientes lo mismo por mi?_

_- Por Dios Elsa, no me digas que has venido hasta aquí únicamente para eso, para confirmar si ya he dejado de amarte._

_- ¡No, no es eso!_

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces?_

_- Durante este tiempo he experimentado muchos cambios emocionales, he atravesado por momentos difíciles que me han llevado a reflexionar y a autoevaluarme internamente. Tu distanciamiento ha sido un trago amargo para mi, tanto que hasta el día de hoy no he logrado acostumbrarme a tu ausencia, sintiendo que nunca lo lograre, ¿Y sabes por qué?, simple y sencillamente porque te adoro y jamás voy a dejar de adorarte._

_- Esto ya lo habíamos hablado Elsa, te dije que necesitaba alejarme para poder olvidar mis sentimientos._

_- Es que ese es el problema, que ya no quiero que lo olvides._

_- ¡¿Que?!_

_- No quiero que dejes de amarme Anna, no lo hagas porque yo también te amo, y nada me haría más feliz que vivir ese amor a tu lado._

Ella permanece muda reflejando total desconcierto.

- _¿Que pretendes? ¿Acaso quieres enloquecerme?_

Me intranquiliza su respuesta, puedo notar la incredulidad en su mirada y la dureza en su hablar. Tomo su mano entrelazándola con la mía y la miro directamente a los ojos con la esperanza de que así ella pueda convencerse de la sinceridad de mis palabras.

- _Entiendo perfectamente que dudes de mi confesión cuando fui yo quien en un principio te rechazó, pero este tiempo de no tenerte me hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no hayo paz ni felicidad si no te tengo, que fui una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, pero no te quiero solo como mi mejor amiga, te quiero para amarte y adorarte mi vida entera, te amo Anna, te amo y te ruego que por favor me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo, te lo imploro mi vida, cree en mi, cree en mi amor que sin ti me muero._

Aquellas palabras salen como una súplica desesperada desde lo más profundo de mi alma, veo como una lagrima se escapa de los hermosos ojos celestes que de nuevo me miran con esa intensidad, con ese brillo especial que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba volver a apreciar, entonces puedo sentir el alivio en mi corazón, porque ahora lo se, ahora se que ella no me ha dejado de querer.

Lentamente me acerco acortando la distancia que me separan de sus labios, es como si un imán me atrajera con fuerza para atarme a ellos por completo, ahora puedo sentir su aliento tibio y escuchar su respiración agitada, cierro mis ojos y entonces todo mi mundo se detiene. Mis sentidos se centran en el dulce sabor a fresas, en la suavidad de la carne que roza mi boca, en la corriente eléctrica que atraviesa mi cuerpo erizando cada poro de mi piel, en el intenso palpitar de mi corazón que se desborda de emoción infinita, es como si tocara la fina arena del mar, como si volara entre la inmensidad de las nubes y los rayos de sol impactaran sobre mi desprendiendo una calidez armoniosa, es sencillamente lo más maravilloso que alguna vez he sentido antes, sin lugar a dudas, el beso de amor más hermoso de mi existencia.

Ahora siento que el vacío desaparece, mi mundo vuelve a llenarse de luz y la alegría regocija mi alma, y aunque ciertamente una confesión me llevó a perder a mi mejor amiga, estoy lejos de sentirme derrotada, ya que para mi gran fortuna obtuve algo mucho mejor, la más bella recompensa de todas, descubrí al único y verdadero amor de mi vida…

* * *

><p><em>Bien, como ya se habrán dado cuenta esto es algo diferente a lo que normalmente están acostumbrados a leer de mi (no hay drama por ningún lado XD), es una idea que vino rondando en mi cabeza durante los últimos días y decidí plasmarla en un One-Shot. Es una combinación de la realidad con la imaginación, no entraré en detalles diciendo que es real y que no, ya que solo quería aclarar su origen, solo espero haber logrado plasmar lo que buscaba y haber escrito algo diferente pero de su agrado.<em>

_Mientras terminaba de escribirlo surgió la idea de hacer un segundo cap donde narre los hechos desde la perspectiva de Anna, añadiéndole ciertas cosas que quedaron en el aire desde el punto de vista de Elsa, pero en realidad no estoy muy segura de ello, ya que lo había planeado originalmente como One-Shot, así que no se, me gustaría escuchar sus deseos al respecto._

_A todos los que leen "Mi amada cuñada", no se alarmen que no me he olvidado de ella, tenganme un poquito de paciencia que el capitulo ya esta en producción._

_Sin más, me despido. Como siempre agradezco sus amables comentarios y opiniones._

_Besos y abrazos._


	2. Anna's POV

_¡Hola!  
><em>

_Como lo prometido es deuda por aquí les dejo la otra versión de este One-Shot, inspirada en el punto de vista de nuestra adorada pelirroja._

_Espero sea de su total agrado._

_Aclaro que los personajes que aquí se mencionan no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Disney._

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESIÓN DE AMOR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Anna's POV"<strong>

No tengo la certeza pero creo que esta ansiedad que siento va a terminar por aumentar mi locura, miro el reloj y veo las horas correr a gran velocidad, tal vez más rápido de lo normal, a lo mejor estoy paranoica y solo alucino debido a los tremendos nervios que me produce saber que la noche se acerca y con ella ese momento crucial que he tenido miedo de enfrentar desde hace... cuatro meses, seis, un año o toda mi vida quizás?, no estoy muy segura de ello, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amiga y hoy ella lo sabrá.

Llevó días preparando el escenario para mi confesión, aunque antes ya lo he intentado muchas veces, cada vez que Elsa y yo hemos tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas a decir verdad, pero desgraciadamente para mi, todas han sido un completo fracaso. Solo basta con mirar esos preciosos ojos azul hielo para que me pierda en ellos y las palabras terminen atoradas en mi boca como si una inquebrantable cerradura no las dejara salir, he sido muy cobarde lo sé, pero estoy decidida a dejar de serlo, porque ya no puedo más con la tortura que representa la cercanía de aquella platinada, ya es imposible para mi seguir controlando este sentimiento reprimido dentro de mi, seguir disimulando una amistad cuando lo único que deseo es amarla sin medida, se que es un alto riesgo el que estoy tomando, porque con mi decisión podría estar arrojándome a mi eterna felicidad o a mi inevitable desdicha, pero debo hacer algo ahora, es lo que mi corazón me dicta y por primera vez en la vida he decidido escucharlo.

-/-

Miro dentro de mi armario las pocas opciones que tengo y de nuevo mi desesperación florece, la verdad es que siempre he sido un desastre para eso de la moda, mis Jeans, suerters, franelas y converse me bastan para sentirme decente y vestirme los 365 días del año, pero cuando se trata de este tipo de ocasiones especiales la única que me ha salvado de mi falta de fashion ha sido el amor de mi vida, o bueno, solo mi mejor amiga por ahora, es que esa chica si que es una experta en el tema, se viste como una verdadera diosa y luce sus espectaculares atuendos como si modelara en una pasarela de Versace, es tan fina, tan pulcra, tan refinada, tan bella, tan divina, tan perfecta, tan… Dios ya estoy divagando de nuevo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, esa rubia me enloquece, siempre quedo con la boca abierta ante tanta belleza y se que esta noche no será la excepción, así que tengo que estar a la altura, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué cosa puedo usar para impresionarla? ¿Para hacer que por lo menos me vea una pizca de lo hermosa, atractiva o sexi que ella es?, bueno, como sea esta vez estoy sola en esta misión, así que Anna Winter a sacar tu lado glamuroso, por muy recóndito que lo tengas sácalo de una buena vez.

-/-

Bien, hace más de una hora que estoy aquí sentada en el sofá de la casa de Elsa viendo por enésima vez la última película de piratas del caribe, fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kristoff para pasar el tiempo mientras mi amada rubia se arregla en su habitación. Puedo sentir como el sueño poco a poco me abraza, pero hago todo lo posible por resistirme y mantener los ojos fijos en el televisor. Estaba en mi máximo punto de concentración cuando de repente una voz melodiosa para mis oídos se escucha en la entrada de la sala y mis ojos de inmediato se desvían en su búsqueda, quedando flechados con la más preciosa aparición que una vez más tenían la fortuna de apreciar, allí la veo a ella, como siempre perfecta, usando ese vestido corto ceñido al cuerpo que logró resecar mi garganta de sed, haciéndome tragar pesadamente ante el extraño cosquilleo que empieza a brotar en cada rincón de mi ser, me hallo completamente hipnotizada con tanta hermosura, tan hipnotizada que ni siquiera reacciono cuando veo que ella se acerca lentamente mirándome con ese azul delirante de sus preciosos ojos, en segundos siento su aliento tibio chocando contra mi oreja y escucho su voz susurrándome una pregunta que me saca en el acto de mi estado de embebecimiento, llevándome con rapidez a uno de total estrés y nerviosismo.

- _Anna, amiga mía, ¿Por qué me observas como si fueras pretendiente enamorado?_

Permanezco completamente muda, maldiciendo en mi interior por ser tan estúpidamente obvia, es que claro, era lógico que con la cara de tonta que debí haber puesto Elsa se diera cuenta, ¿pero qué hacer?, si sencillamente ya no hay discernimiento que me permita disimular lo mucho que me encanta esa mujer.

_- ¿Y bien? _

Ella sigue esperando una respuesta de mi parte y yo sigo estupefacta mirándola con cara de terror, "¡Demonios Anna, di algo de una buena vez!".

- _Yo... Yo solo... Te observaba y ya, no... no es... no es nada especial._

Contesto con total dificultad sintiendo el caliente intenso en mis mejillas, segura de que un tomate maduro me quedaría chiquito en estos momentos. Elsa me sigue observando fijamente como dudando de mi respuesta, lo que evidentemente hace que mis nervios suban a un nivel alarmante, así que solo atino a bajar la mirada para evitar que esta me delate. Al instante regresa Kristoff diciendo que estamos listos para marcharnos, entonces soy yo la primera en ponerse de pie, agradeciendo al cielo la oportuna intervención de mi amigo el rubio.

-/-

Durante todo el trayecto no hacia más que pensar en lo que ahora seguía, tenía un plan bien armado en mi cabeza, pero me había costado mucho lograr que este trascurriera a la perfección. Primero, lograr que el resto de chicos no asistiera a la rumba de hoy, mi grupo de amigos es algo grande por así decirlo y todos somos compinches a la hora de la fiesta, pero declararle mi amor a Elsa con todos esos locos presentes definitivamente iba a ser misión imposible, así que me tocó inventarles mil pretextos para lograr que no vinieran, a la que más me costó convencer fue a la astuta Rapunzel, es que esa rubia no tiene ni un pelo de tonta, no se como lo hizo pero terminó sacándome toda la verdad de mi amor hacia Elsa y luego de darme un sermón de puros consejos amorosos por fin aceptó perderse de la fiesta y contribuir a la causa, así que solo quedaron dos en la lista, Kristoff y Olaf, evidentemente hubiera preferido que Elsa y yo viniéramos solas, pero proponérselo hubiera sido demasiado evidente, nosotras nunca hemos salido de rumba sin llevar parejos de baile, ya que si hay algo que nos encanta a las dos es bailar, solo que ahora ya no me interesaba bailar con nadie más que no fuera ella, la quería solo para mi, que juntas arrasáramos en esa pista de baile, si lograra eso sería como vivir un sueño, y no se como le iba a hacer pero así tuviera que alcoholizar a mis dos amigos hasta las chanclas, esta noche estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sueño realidad.

Llegamos al lugar y mis acompañantes aun no tienen idea de a que sitio en especifico vamos, y aunque no me lo digan puedo notar el anhelo en su mirada, se cuanto desean que el sitio escogido sea Milano, sobre todo lo puedo notar en mi amada Elsa, se cuanto ama ella ese lugar y por eso hice todo lo que hice para conseguir esa reservación, fueron días de acosar al administrador del lugar, días en los que poco a poco me fui ganando su confianza y a decir verdad, su compasión. Si, digo compasión porque después de mucho rogarle por una reservación y que el me repitiera una y otra vez que un día como hoy las reservaciones eran imposibles, me tocó confesarle el verdadero motivo por el cual la quería, terminé diciéndole que ese motivo era conseguir el "Si" del amor de mi vida y después de escuchar muy atento toda mi historia, el tipo resultó siendo un completo romanticón seguidor de cupido, así que me ofreció no solo su ayuda sino que me reservó la mejor mesa de todas, es que siempre lo he dicho, a veces ni yo misma me creo tanta suerte.

- _Bien chicos, ¿Quieren saber que disco es la elegida?_

_- ¡Por favor! _

Gritaron los tres al tiempo.

- _Ok... Cuanta ansiedad... Pero está bien, ya no los haré sufrir más, el sitio elegido para esta noche es... ¡Milano!_

Ver ese hermoso brillo en los ojos de mi amada definitivamente no tiene precio y verla sonreír ante aquella noticia mucho menos.

- _¿En serio Anna? ¿No nos estas mintiendo?_

Me pregunta Kristoff algo incrédulo.

- _¿Crees que jugaría con sus sentimientos de esa manera? ¡Por supuesto que es cierto, iremos a Milano, tenemos reservación y todo!_

- _¿Reservación? ¿Pero cómo la conseguiste? Hoy es un día difícil para reservaciones, tu sabes, un sábado, después de Halloween, todo el mundo quiere bailar esta noche, ¿no es cierto amigos?_

Pregunta ahora Olaf también con incredulidad.

- _Aunque no lo crean uno tiene sus contactos, fue un poco difícil lo admito, pero cuando Anna Winter se propone algo lo consigue._

Contesto muy orgullosa de mi misma, cuando de repente y sin esperarlo, recibo la mejor recompensa de todas. Siento la calidez del cuerpo de Elsa sobre el mío y sus brazos rodeandome dulcemente, es como si flotara en el aire, podría quedarme así para siempre y sería sumamente feliz, porque no hay regocijo más grande que tenerla así de cerca, tan palpable, tan alcanzable, tan mía.

- _Gracias, muchas gracias por darnos esta magnífica sorpresa, te quiero._

Me susurra al oído y luego me besa en la mejilla, entonces siento una infinita emoción que nace desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, por instinto la aferro con más fuerza a mi cuerpo sintiendo su respiración, su calor, su aroma, Dios la amo tanto, tanto…

- _Yo también te quiero, no te imaginas cuánto._

Le digo con palabras sinceras que esconden la verdad de mis sentimientos, quedándose cortas ante la magnitud de estos, porque sencillamente no hay palabra que alcance a describir lo mucho que yo la quiero.

- _Dios... Tanto amor me va a hacer vomitar._

Todo era perfecto, todo hasta que al idiota de Olaf se le ocurrió abrir la boca, es que ese tonto es un experto en arruinar momentos hermosos. Elsa deshace el maravilloso abrazo en el que nos encontrábamos y de inmediato me volteo para mirarlo con odio, si pudiera lo fulminaría ahí mismo con la mirada, sé que lo hace adrede y por eso cada día me arrepiento más de haberle confesado mis sentimientos a semejante desconocedor de la palabra prudencia. Pero bueno, ya nada puedo hacer frente a eso, así que decido ignorarlo y concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente importa, continuar con el plan que me llevara a realizar la confesión más importante de mi vida.

-/-

La noche transcurre con normalidad, al menos hasta ahora, desde que ingresamos a la disco solo me he propuesto una sola cosa, embriagar a Kristoff y a Olaf a como de lugar. Sé que me estoy comportando como una mala amiga, pero es que en verdad necesito que por lo menos un instante seamos solo Elsa y yo, sin amigos inoportunos que estén vigilando lo que hacemos o que interrumpan nuestro acercamiento. Poco a poco veo como logro mi cometido, el par de chicos ya está tumbado en la silla sin ninguna intención de pararse. Noto que Elsa me mira con algo de decepción al ver que sus parejos de baile están vueltos nada, pero yo simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir satisfacción, aunque viéndolo bien tal vez debí disimular un poco, porque ahora ella me observa acusadora como si hubiera cometido una gravísima equivocación.

- _Mira lo que lograste, ahora nos quedamos sin parejos de baile._

Me dice evidentemente molesta echándome la culpa del estado lamentable de nuestros acompañantes, pero con lo que ella no cuenta, es con que yo ya tengo un plan en mente.

- _Pero aún nos tenemos la una a la otra, puedo ser tu pareja si me lo permites. _

Me arriesgo por fin, cruzando los dedos para que no salga huyendo ante mi loca proposición.

_- ¿Tu y yo? ¿Bailando juntas?_

_- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_- Mmm no se, es que no es común que dos mujeres bailen juntas._

_- Bah, puros prejuicios, te aseguro que puedo bailar mejor que cualquiera de estos idiotas, anda, ya no te hagas de rogar y baila conmigo._

Eso último lo digo con total seguridad, puedo hacerlo mejor que cualquiera de ellos, seré la mejor pareja de baile si ella me lo permite.

- _Esta bien, vamos._

Y entonces ella acepta, acepta y hago un esfuerzo inmenso por controlarme y no brincar de la emoción, siento tanta alegría que sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

Estamos frente a frente y puedo percibir la duda en su mirada, en sus gestos, en su actitud, sé que no sabe cómo actuar y la entiendo, porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo. Pero bueno, fui yo quien provocó esta situación y supongo que debo ser yo quien de el primer paso, así que lentamente me acerco y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia mi, ella rodea sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se recuesta en mi hombro, entonces por fin veo mi sueño hacerse realidad, Elsa y yo estamos bailando, nuestro cuerpos unidos en una sola danza conectados de manera armoniosa, es tan mágico, tan perfecto este momento, que siento miedo de que sea solo un sueño del cual tenga que despertar, pero la calidez de Elsa, su silueta en mis brazos, la suavidad de su piel, todo es tan real, tan tangible, la siento tan alcanzable ahora que ya ningún miedo importa, este es el momento que tanto he estado esperando así que ha llegado la hora de actuar.

Me separo un poco y la miro directamente a los ojos con adoración, con todo este amor que llevo guardado dentro de mi y que ya no deseo disimular.

- _¿Qué pasa?_

Me pregunta no entendiendo mi actitud.

- _Tengo que confesarte algo muy serio, algo que tengo atorado en mi garganta y que ya no puedo seguir callando, si lo hago siento que voy a explotar._

Ahora si ya no hay marcha atrás, es hablar ahora o callar para siempre.

- _Te escucho, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mi._

Me dice con sus hermosos ojos clavados en mi, mostrándose como siempre tan compresiva, tan atenta, tan adorable. Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza no pudiendo contener más este sentimiento que me desborda.

- _Te amo Elsa, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie._

Ella permanece muda un instante mientras yo siento los nervios aplastarme internamente.

- _Yo se que me amas, somos amigas de toda la vida._

Y de nuevo ella cree que mi amor es solo el de una amiga, ¡Elsa por favor, abre los ojos de una vez!

_- No, tu no me entiendes, yo no te amo de la forma en que tu crees, mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Elsa, y mi único deseo es este..._

Saco mi celular y le muestro la imagen que preparé para este momento, no se si pueda resultarle cursi o no, pero no me siento capaz de pronunciar esa pregunta de boca, así que es mejor que un muñeco rodeado de corazoncitos la haga por mí. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... Eso es lo único que quiero que sea Elsa en mi vida, mi novia, para amarla sin medida, para hacerla feliz día a día hasta que ya no me quede vida para hacerlo.

Ella queda ahora como en shock y yo comienzo a sentir desesperación al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte, los segundos transcurren y aunque mis esperanzan no cesan mi ansiedad se eleva.

- _Anna yo... Yo necesito procesar esta noticia, te pido que por favor me des un poco de tiempo, te prometo que cuando estemos a solas hablaremos._

¡Kabum!, allí está la respuesta que tanto temía, o bueno, ella ni siquiera es capaz de darme una respuesta contundente así que en realidad no lo es, lo cierto es que eso solo significan dos cosas, primero que en verdad no se esperaba algo así de mi parte, y segundo, que lo más probable es que su corazón no sienta lo mismo por mi. Esta última idea me torturó internamente, agaché la mirada suspirando con resignación, pero al instante recordé esa famosa frase que dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, así que bueno, yo ya cumplí con confesarle mis sentimientos, ahora creo que solo debo darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar a que ella descubra los suyos.

- _Está bien, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario, yo estaré aquí esperando por ti, siempre lo he hecho Elsa, y no tengo inconvenientes en seguir haciéndolo._

Ahora entiendo porque muchos dicen que las confesiones todo lo cambian, no han pasado ni 30 minutos y desde ya puedo sentir que todo es diferente, puedo percibir la incomodidad de Elsa, su dificultad para hablarme, para mirarme siquiera, no se si a lo mejor este adelantándome a los acontecimientos, pero algo me dice que lo que acabo de hacer terminara siendo el error más grande de mi vida.

Ya estamos llegando a la casa de Kris y de mi amiga, enamorada o ya ni se como llamarla, lo cierto es que este silencio sepulcral que ahora nos rodea está haciéndome explotar de ansiedad, intento disimularlo muy bien, pero no sé cómo haré para soportar esta situación hasta que ella por fin tome una decisión. El conductor se detiene y la observo bajarse con su hermano del vehículo, hasta que la escucho pronunciar las primeras palabras luego de minutos de mudez… "hasta mañana". Al instante nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse y trato de reflejar en ella aquello que mis palabras no alcanzan a describir, este sentimiento tan grande que me quema por dentro y que ella ahora conoce, pero que no se si algún día pueda llegar a aceptar.

-/-

Dios ya son casi dos días, dos días viviendo con esta incertidumbre, el no saber que está pensando ella o que está sintiendo me tiene al borde de la locura, lo bueno es que solo faltan pocos minutos para que todo esto acabe, para saber si brinco de la emoción o si me tiro a llorar de la desdicha. En dos horas me veré con ella en nuestra heladería favorita, confieso que el haber propuesto que nuestro encuentro fuera allí no es casualidad, tiene una importante razón, y es que si hay algo que me ayuda a calmar los nervios es precisamente un buen helado de chocolate, justo lo que necesito en estos momentos.

-/-

Me hallo sentada en una de las mesas esperando su aparición, no hago más que pensar y pensar en lo que ella me dirá y aunque lo intente se me hace muy difícil predecir a Elsa en estos momentos. La conozco muy bien, lo suficiente como para poder descifrar su comportamiento, pero a decir verdad, en este aspecto del amor ella puede ser algo impredecible, es de esas chicas que de momento están solas y de repente te sorprende con la noticia de que le ha empezado a gustar un chico, pero en realidad no ha pasado de ser eso, de un gustar, estoy completamente segura de que Elsa nunca se ha enamorado, ahora que yo conozco ese sentimiento a la perfección tengo las bases suficientes para afirmarlo, pero bueno, lo que más importa ahora no es el sentimiento que la platinada haya tenido hacia sus antiguos novios, sino el que siente ahora por mi, por esta enamorada que no solo es mujer igual que ella, sino que también se suponía era su mejor amiga.

- _Hola_.

Escucho esa voz de repente que logra sobresaltarme y sacarme de mi momento de reflexión, levanto la mirada y la veo allí frente a mi, bella y radiante como siempre. No creo que saludarla de beso y abrazo sea buena idea en esta oportunidad, así que solo me limito a sonreír y tratar de actuar lo más normal que mis nervios lo permitan.

- _Hola_.

Contesto su saludo y enseguida la veo sentarse justo al frente de mi silla.

Pedimos el helado de siempre, el de chocolate, vainilla y brownie, los segundos transcurren y ambas permanecemos en un eterno silencio que está a punto de volarme los sesos, hasta que gracias al cielo ella decide romperlo.

- _Entonces, tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente..._

Alzo de inmediato la mirada y asiento con la cabeza.

- _Antes de comenzar, quiero que sepas que esto es sumamente difícil para mi, que durante estos dos días no he dejado de pensar en tu confesión y en lo que diría durante esta conversación. He intentado encontrar una forma de resolver esto, pero mil preguntas vienen a mi mente y mientras no tenga una respuesta clara creo que me será imposible encontrar una salida. Por eso, antes de hacerte saber lo que pienso, quiero pedirte que por favor me respondas ciertos interrogantes que no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza._

- _Esta bien, pregunta._

Le digo sin rodeos queriendo acabar con esto rápido.

- _¿En qué momento te enamoraste de mi?_

Pregunta sin tapujos.

- _No lo se, es un sentimiento que nació sin darme cuenta, yo también me he hecho esa misma pregunta y por más que he querido respondérmela no puedo, solo te puedo decir, que el momento de autoreconocimiento y aceptación sucedió hace unos meses, cuatro para ser exacta, cuando me quede a dormir en tu casa y mientras dormías no podía parar de contemplar lo hermosa que te veías, ni de pensar en las inmensas ganas que tenia de..._

Me detengo a causa de la vergüenza que me produce esto que estoy a punto de decir.

- _¿Ganas de que?_

Me insiste.

- _De besarte._

Le digo al fin con el caliente subiéndose por mis mejillas mientras la veo a ella también sonrojarse.

- _Ok... Mmm... Tengo otra pregunta. ¿Alguien mas sabe de tus sentimientos hacia mi?_

- _Ehmm, bueno, lo saben Olaf y Rapunzel, ellos me han aconsejado para que sea sincera contigo y te confesara mis sentimientos, también lo sabe mi madre, no se cómo lo hizo pero lo descubrió por si sola, al final no me quedó otra alternativa que corroborarle la verdad, y no estoy segura, pero creo que tu hermano también lo sospecha._

- _Claro, ahora entiendo las indirectas de Olaf, ahí está el pintado. Me sorprende que Rapunzel no me haya insinuado nada, aunque bueno, ella es muy buena guardando secretos, y tu madre, ¡Dios, tu madre lo sabe!, ¿Que te dijo? ¿No pegó el grito en el cielo?_

- _No, en realidad lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, dice que no dejara de quererme sean cual sean mis preferencias sexuales._

_- Oh, ya veo..._

- _Ahora la última pregunta, también la más importante de todas. ¿Estas segura de lo que sientes? ¿No estarás confundiendo cariño con amor?_

Bien, esto último si que me causa un poco de gracia, ¿Qué si estoy segura de lo que siento?, por Dios, si jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

_- Estoy totalmente segura de lo que siento, créeme que si no lo estuviera jamás te lo habría confesado._

Ella se queda pensativa y en silencio luego de mi respuesta, y yo simplemente no puedo soportar más esta duda que llevo por dentro, así que le suplico, le ruego, para que de una vez acabe con esto.

- _Elsa por favor, ya no me tengas en esta agonía, dime de una vez que es lo que sientes, necesito saberlo._

_- (…)_

- _Esta bien, seré completamente honesta contigo. Como ya te lo había dicho, estos días lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a una conclusión..._

La miro muy atenta esperando el golpe o la caricia que me producirá su respuesta.

- _Yo te adoro con toda mi alma, pero lo cierto es que... En estos momentos no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos._

Fue un golpe, un duro golpe que impactó directo al corazón, se siente fatal confirmar que la persona que tanto amas no corresponde a tus sentimientos, creo que en el fondo yo ya lo sabía, pero rayos como duele, como duele escucharlo de la propia boca de ese ser, es jodidamente doloroso.

- _No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, por favor dime que puedo hacer para evitarlo, dime lo que sea y lo haré._

Aún tengo fuerzas para hablar, pero no para esconder estas lágrimas que empiezan a derramarse por si solas poniéndome en ridícula evidencia.

_- No te preocupes por mis lágrimas, estas ya desaparecerán, tu no puedes hacer nada, es algo que solo yo debo solucionar ya que no puedo obligarte a que me quieras igual._

_- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento._

_- No lo sientas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada._

Y era cierto, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, aquí la única que rompió el código de amistad fui yo, la que sobrepasó el límite del cariño de amigas fui yo, la que se creó falsas esperanzas fui yo, ella nunca me las dio, nunca las alimentó, así que si alguien responsable de mi tristeza, ese alguien soy yo.

- _Anna se que esto puede sonar algo egoísta, pero en verdad te quiero, y no deseo perder a mi mejor amiga._

_- Y no la perderás, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, pero entiende que será un poco difícil para mi, haré todo lo posible para que esto no arruine nuestra relación, eso es lo que menos deseo, solo te pido tiempo, tiempo para poder sacar esto que siento._

- _Todo el que necesites, lo que tu me pidas eso haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del dolor que te estoy causando._

_- Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, es culpa mía por autoalimentarme falsas esperanzas y por dejar que este sentimiento absurdo creciera sin hacer algo que lo frenara por completo._

- _El amor no es un sentimiento absurdo, es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede existir y en verdad me halaga que tu lo sientas por mi, no sabes cómo me gustaría poder corresponderlo, no tienes idea._

- _Ya olvídalo, eso jamás pasará, debí suponerlo desde un principio y no haber sido tan estúpida al confesártelo, no digo, soy una bestia._

_- Claro que no, no te menosprecies así, tu no eres una bestia, eres un ser hermoso y vales mas de lo que te imaginas, mas que yo, mas que cualquiera, eso no lo pongas en duda._

_- Si tu lo dices... Pero bueno, creo que es mejor cortar con esta conversación, no deseo seguir hablando de esto._

- _Esta bien, como gustes._

Seco mis lágrimas sintiendo rabia conmigo misma, rabia por haber cometido la estupidez de enamorarme de mi mejor amiga, rabia por haber sido aún más estúpida al confesárselo, rabia por ser tan ingenua y tan ilusa, rabia del dolor que estoy sintiendo, rabia de todo, de todo esto que está pasando y que para mi es un asco.

-/-

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde aquella noche y desde entonces los días han sido más largos para mi, casi eternos, es como si viviera solo por vivir, por continuar respirando y nada más. Lo único que he hecho es seguir con la misma rutina de siempre, que a decir verdad, últimamente se ha vuelto más aburrida que nunca. Me la paso de la universidad a la casa, de la casa a mis entrenamientos de voleibol y de allí otra vez a la casa, ya no tengo ganas ni ánimos de nada, los chicos se han cansado de invitarme a fiestas, salidas a cine, salidas a comer, y mi respuesta siempre ha sido un rotundo "No", la verdad es que me acobarda saber que ella estará allí y tendré que contener de nuevo todo ese dolor que me produce su cercanía, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez no térnela es casi como una tortura que no se si algún día logre superar, la extraño pero no deseo verla, es un querer y no poder que no tengo idea de cuando acabara.

De nuevo estoy tumbada en mi cama con mis audífonos a todo volumen, es una especie de terapia que me ayuda a olvidarme del mundo, es escapar de todo aquello que me roba la paz y concentrarme solo en las buenas letras y ritmos que abundan en mi reproductor. Por un segundo suspendo la reproducción de mi música ya que la canción que suena inevitablemente me recuerda a Elsa, es de ese tipo de letras que llegan al corazón añadiendo dolor a la herida, a veces suelo ser masoquista y autoflagelarme escuchándolas, pero esta vez no deseo hacerlo, así que de inmediato la detengo. Esto permite que de nuevo pueda escuchar los sonidos del mundo exterior y justo en ese instante oigo el llamado de alguien a la puerta. En la casa solo está mamá, ya que papá aún sigue en su trabajo y la chiquita de la casa, mi hermanita Lucy, sigue en sus clases de ballet, así que es extraño que mamá toque antes de entrar, eso es algo que jamás hace, si quiero privacidad, habilitar el seguro de la puerta definitivamente es mi única opción.

- _¿Quién es?_

Pregunto con curiosidad.

- _Soy yo, Elsa._

De inmediato pego un brinco de la cama y mi corazón se acelera desbocado, de nuevo la ansiedad se manifiesta y la confusión también. Camino de un lado para otro en mi habitación no entendiendo que puede estar haciendo Elsa en mi casa, llamando a la puerta de mi habitación después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Me detengo en seco justo detrás de la puerta como si quisiera ver a través de ella, sintiendo ese deseo enorme de palpar a esa persona que se encuentra justo detrás de ese trozo de madera, pero la incertidumbre de no saber que esperar con su visita me hace dudar llena de miedo. Respiro profundo y trato de recomponerme, sé que ella espera por mi respuesta y no puedo hacerla esperar eternamente, de cualquier forma, este encuentro era inevitable, así que al parecer este será el día en que tenga que afrontarlo.

Lentamente giro la manija y al abrir me encuentro con la intensidad de esos ojos azules que me electrifican inmediatamente.

- _Elsa... ¿Tu aquí?_

Pregunto con timidez esperando una explicación de su parte.

_- Si, sé que es raro que yo venga hasta aquí después de lo sucedido, pero necesito hablar contigo Anna, y lo necesito con urgencia._

Esa respuesta si que me sorprende, ya que sus palabras mas que como una petición, suenan como una súplica. La invito a pasar con un gesto y ella accede ingresando a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me siento en la cama invitándola a sentarse junto a mi, ahora estamos las dos demasiado cerca, tan cerca que inevitablemente siento como me inquieta su cercanía.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí con tanta urgencia? _

Le pregunto sin mirarla, tratando de reflejar autocontrol y firmeza en mis palabras.

- _Anna, ¿Todavía sientes lo mismo por mi?_

Abro los ojos como platos ante lo que aquella pregunta me hace pensar de su visita.

_- Por Dios Elsa, no me digas que has venido hasta aquí únicamente para eso, para confirmar si ya he dejado de amarte._

_- ¡No, no es eso!_

_- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces?_

_- Durante este tiempo he experimentado muchos cambios emocionales, he atravesado por momentos difíciles que me han llevado a reflexionar y a autoevaluarme internamente. Tu distanciamiento ha sido un trago amargo para mi, tanto que hasta el día de hoy no he logrado acostumbrarme a tu ausencia, sintiendo que nunca lo lograre, ¿Y sabes por qué?, simple y sencillamente porque te adoro y jamás voy a dejar de adorarte._

_- Esto ya lo habíamos hablado Elsa, te dije que necesitaba alejarme para poder olvidar mis sentimientos._

_- Es que ese es el problema, que ya no quiero que lo olvides._

_- ¡¿Que?!_

Esa pregunta sale casi como un grito lleno de desconcierto.

_- No quiero que dejes de amarme Anna, no lo hagas porque yo también te amo, y nada me haría más feliz que vivir ese amor a tu lado._

No puedo creer lo que escucho, siento rabia y aturdimiento nacer en mi interior, no entiendo por qué me dice esto ahora, por qué quiere hacerme retroceder de nuevo al punto de partida. Joder si hace tan solo unas semanas me dijo claramente que no me amaba, ni que el amor fuera algo que puedes sentir de un día para otro gracias a una capsula que se compra, ¿qué demonios le pasa?

- _¿Que pretendes? ¿Acaso quieres enloquecerme?_

Le digo mirándola con suma seriedad.

- _Entiendo perfectamente que dudes de mi confesión cuando fui yo quien en un principio te rechazó, pero este tiempo de no tenerte me hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, descubrí que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no hayo paz ni felicidad si no te tengo, que fui una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, pero no te quiero solo como mi mejor amiga, te quiero para amarte y adorarte mi vida entera, te amo Anna, te amo y te ruego que por favor me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo, te lo imploro mi vida, cree en mi, cree en mi amor que sin ti me muero._

Mi corazón se estremece al escuchar aquellas palabras y mi mirada se pierde en el azul de aquellos ojos que irradian desesperación y sinceridad. Lentamente ella se acerca reduciendo cada vez más la distancia que nos separa, sus labios perfectos tocan los míos y un sin número de sensaciones brotan desde lo más profundo de mi ser, cada fibra de mi piel se eriza ante la increíble exquisitez que provocan sus fríos labios perfectamente sincronizados con los míos y mi alma se ve cobijada de una emoción infinita, porque se que esta vez no es solo un sueño en medio de mis noches amargas, ella en verdad me ama, para mi increíble fortuna su amor ahora es una maravillosa realidad.

-/-

Bien, en verdad no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, hoy Elsa y yo cumplimos nuestro primer mes de novias. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquel día en que me lo propuso, fue esa tarde en mi habitación, las dos a solas mirándonos fijamente después de nuestro primer beso de amor, un momento sencillamente perfecto que se completó cuando mi amada me hizo aquella proposición que terminó por hacerme morir de emoción y de dicha, tanto, que quedé muda unos instantes, no recuerdo exactamente cuanto, tal vez fue un minuto o dos, pero lo que si recuerdo son esos ojitos tristes que puso al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, ella en verdad creía que no la aceptaría, y cuando me preguntó si me había enamorado de Hans Cooper, Dios, casi caigo de espaldas de la impresión, ¿Yo amar a ese? pfff... creo que prefiero amar a un monstruo aterrador y maloliente antes que a ese idiota. En fin, lo cierto es que jamás me alcanzará la vida para pagarle a mis queridos Rapunzel y Olaf por haberle hecho creer esa mentirilla piadosa a mi Elsy, ya que fue gracias a ella que mi chica abrió los ojos y vino directo a los brazos de esta pelirroja.

-/-

Esta vista es sencillamente hermosa, apreciar el sol ocultarse en el horizonte y ver el mar cambiar su tonalidad a medida que la luna se asoma contribuye a que este momento sea uno de los más hermosos de mi existencia, pero no es solo eso lo que lo hace perfecto, lo más maravilloso de todo es sentir la tibieza de mi amada entre mis brazos, sentir su piel, su respiración, su aroma y saber que todo eso ahora forma parte de mi, es algo que me hace sentir plena, que ya absolutamente nada me hace falta, estoy completa ahora y todo gracias a este amor extraordinario que nació de una amistad, quien lo iba a decir, ahora no tengo una mejor amiga, pero no me quejo, porque ahora tengo algo mucho mejor, una hermosa novia a la que amo con toda mi alma.

- _¿Cuánto desearías que esto durara?_ – Pregunta ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_- Eternamente, ¿y vos?_

_- Para siempre._

_- Entonces hagamos que así sea._

_- Hagámoslo._

Y un beso suave sella nuestro pacto, convirtiendo este amor en un siempreterno…

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Bien, ahora a la parte de los comentarios :P<em>

_De antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que decidieron darle una oportunidad a este One-shot y se tomaron la molestia de leerlo._

_Por otro lado, sé que muchos están esperando el nuevo capitulo de mi "Mi amada cuñada", créanme que la publicación del presente cap en parte se debe a eso, porque sentí la necesidad de hacerles saber que no he dejado botada la historia, no he muerto, no me ha tragado la tierra, nada de eso XD Es solo que he tenido ciertos inconvenientes con la redacción de ese capitulo y bueno, aún estoy trabajando en ello. Solo les pido un poco más de su amable paciencia, créanme que mi objetivo es tenerlo listo pronto y así acabar de una vez con su larga espera. No tardará mucho más, es una promesa :)_

_Se les quiere un montón, muchos saludes y abrazos de mi parte._


End file.
